Keep Myself Together
by William's fight for Yumi
Summary: Ulrich is crushed that Yumi and William are now together. one shot, Ulrich p.o.v


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**

"Are you excited to go home for vacation?" they asked. I put on my best fake smile and told them yes.

"Nice try, Ulrich, we know you wouldn't put a smile on for that, or anything lately." Odd said with a tone of happiness that ended with a sad note.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I quickly said. Aelita and Jeremie both laughed. I can't believe I actually said that, I just pulled a Jim. But I REALLY would rather not talk about what Odd was just going to bring up.

"Hey!" Yumi said with a huge grin on her face as she came running towards us. Why did she do this? Why did she decide suddenly that she likes him? Am I not good enough anymore? Why couldn't I have brought up the courage to tell her how I feel?

A small voice reminds me in my head that this was all my fault.

"Hey guys!" Yumi said again as she tried to catch her breath. "I just came to say goodbye to William before he leaves, and of course you guys. I'll be back in a little bit," she said and she ran over toward the dorms.

A piece of me went missing. Yes, Yumi was dating William. I've known it for the past few months but it still kills me. Every time I see them, I want to curl up and cry and cry and cry. I don't care about anything else, I don't care if I don't get into a good college, I don't care if I never wake up tomorrow. I just want Yumi.

"Hey, Ulrich, I think your dad is here." Odd said and pointed to the car that just pulled up.

"Yeah, that's him. I'll see you guys in a week," I said as I picked up my bag and got up from the bench.

"Wait, aren't you going to wait for Yumi to get back?" Aelita asked.

"No, I'm going to go now. Yumi is probably going to be there for a while." I choked on the last sentence. I wiped away the tears in my eyes.

_I will not cry. I will not cry._

I walked towards my dad's car. I didn't turn back, not because they probably were upset with me, because I didn't want them to see that I was upset as well.

I opened the trunk, threw my bag in, and then got in the backseat of the car.

"Hello, Ulrich," my father said. He didn't sound too happy or excited to see me, he sounded like he was on the verge of freaking out. I knew I was in for it.

"Hello, er...Dad," I said awkwardly, trying not to sound sarcastic, to prevent him from lashing out.

"How is school going?" my father asked. I was a bit frightened at his scary tone.

"Good." I quickly replied.

"And how were your tests this week?" he asked again.

"Um...good," I croaked, fearing what was coming next.

"Really? Well, I called the cool a few days ago, to see how you did on your tests, and you know what they told me? They said you didn't even show up." He said with a kind of mental laugh. "God dammit, Ulrich, you didn't even show up!" he shouted angrily.

Oh yeah, I remember why. I woke up late, and I was so upset about Yumi and William that I just decided to skip them. I totally forgot about the consequences there.

"What the hell where you thinking?!" he shouted and turned the steering wheel so violently I thought we were going to crash.

I lost it. Before I knew it I was sobbing in the back seat. People tell me I don't show my emotions, but I had to here. I cried because I disappointed my dad. I cried because Yumi loves William. I cried because I didn't take the test. I cried because I felt the whole world was against me.

My dad pulled into a parking space, and sat there for a moment. Then he turned around and looked at me. He still looked angry but I could tell he was trying to be compassionate. Trying and failing.

"Ulrich, what is up with you lately? Your grades have gotten worse. I pay a lot of money for you to go to that school, and all I have coming out of it is me making excuses when someone asks how you are doing at school. I don't understand. This is ridiculous," he said.

"I...I'm sorry, Dad. I will try to do better, I promise." I said.

I meant it to. I just need to keep myself together for the next couple years, and everything will be okay.

**Authors Note: I hope you guys liked it. It was my first one-shot, and from the viewpoint of Ulrich. Please review, if you have any advice for me I'd love to hear it.**


End file.
